That's My Daughter
by ClumsyInLove3-13
Summary: Charlie throws Bella a graduation party. Bella learns just how much Charlie cares for her. A picture is worth a thousand words, but a look in a fathers eyes are worth so much more. One-Shot


**Charlie decides to throw Bella a graduation party as well. Something that we did for my sister when she graduated loosely based of Daughter by Loudon Wainwright III. Just a one-shot PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I do not own the song nor do I own Twilight I just like playing with them from time to time!**

For some reason Charlie set up a graduation party for me as well as the one that I went to at the Cullen's just a few days ago. He would just say that is was his right to give his only daughter a proper congratulations. So here I was in a large chair as the guest of honer -shiver- with everyone in town in the town hall that Charlie rented out for tonight. The town hall was so small everyone was sitting at the round circular tables scattered around in the small space.

"As everyone knows just a few short weeks ago my little girl graduated from school. Now Bella I know you didn't want anything big, but your my only child, my only little girl. I'm only going to get one chance to get this right and I'm going to take it. Bella when your mother and I brought you home from the hospital we both knew it was truly a blessing to have you. Bella you changed my life you made me a better man. I love you baby girl nothing you ever do will disappoint me" By the time he was done with his little speech we both had a little bit of tears in our eyes, I was giggling while wiping them away. The slide show started. Pictures and video clips given by Charlie Swan. Slide Show put together by: Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. I stared wide eyed at the Cullens and gasped while mouthing 'traitor' Everyone put there hands up in defence but Alice and Jasper who just shrugged

_Everything she sees, she says she wants,and everything she wants I see she gets _, There was a picture of me three years old holding a stuffed teddy to my nose while Charlie held me in his arms with a wide smile, We were at a fair and he just won me that prize.

_That's my daughter in the water, everything she owns I bought her, everything she owns_Next was a picture of me with long pigtails and my two front teeth missing. We were at the beach in La Push and surprisingly it was sunny. I was standing in the water with a new inflatable duck around my waist smiling a laughing while waving at the camera while Charlie was near the beak red faced while he blew up the duck all the way.

_That's my daughter in the water, Everything she knows I taught her, everything she knows,_Next was I video clip. I was twelve and we were in California both me and Charlie were in wet suits and Charlie had a surf board, mom was close by with the camera.

"Daddy I'm gonna fall" I said stubbornly.

"No your not sweetie now get on and when I push you start paddling" Charlie said. I rolled my eyes but got on the board.

"Ok Bells now here comes a wave" Charlie pushed the board with me on top "Now paddle" Charlie yelled as the mini me pumped her arms with all her might, soon she had a good rhythm and hopped up on the board, standing up.

"Good Bella, Just bend you knee's and ride the wave" You could see I listened I soon reached the shore when the board made a suden stop in the wet sand and flung me face first in the sand mess. I rolled over and wiped sand off of me without much luck.

"And that's why I don't surf" I yelled out to Charlie and Renee who were laughing in the video as well as everyone in the town hall.

_Everything I say she takes to heart,_ Another video clip this time I was five, I was a little bit shocked by the age leaps but oh well.

Charlie sat me down at the kitchen table where you could see dreaded green beans on the table.

"Now Bella I know you don't like your greens, but other children are going hungry right now and would love to eat your greens" The little Bella sighed but nodded and picked up her fork but ate the dreaded greens. The clip fused away but was soon back on to a football game, Charlie saw the little me with a bag go to the cabinets, Chrlie went to investigate.

"Bella what are you doing with our canned goods" Charlie asked shocked, but little Bella paid no mind.

"Daddy I was passing by the food shelter on my way home from the park and I saw some little kids and they looked hungry so I wanted to give them some food, the nice lady there said they take canned food so I'm going to give them some" While Bella was saying this Charlie noticed something.

"Bella those are raviolis you like them why are you giving them away?" he questioned.

"Because silly daddy I can have raviolis whenever I want, but If I was one of those kids who haven't eaten for a while I'd rather eat raviolis then green beans" Little Bella said and Charlie patted her head with pride gleaming from his brown orbs as he helped his little girl pack some food.

_Everything she takes, she takes apart,_ This time there was a picture of me four years old with reaching under a card house that Charlie built removing one of the cards with a shocked Charlie unable to stop me.

_That's my daughter in the water every time she fell I caught her, every time she fell _This picture was of me and Charlie outside I was three you could tell I had just fell but I was in Charlie's arms our nose's touching as we laughed.

_That's my daughter in the water, I lost every time I fought her, I lost every time _There was a picture of me at at age 13 smiling at Charlie innocently, a little too innocently as Charlie rolled his eyes.

_Every time she blinks she'll strike somebody blind_Next was a very recent picture, I was on Edward's back my arms wrapped around his shoulders and I was staring down at him, as he stared up at me he had a large smile on his face and looked as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time.

_Everytime she thinks, she blows her tiny mind_ next was a picture of me ten, deep in thought lips puckered, brows together.

_That's my daughter in the water who'd ever thought her, who'd ever thought _Next was a simple picture of me six splashing in the water as people walked by and as a few stared at me.

_That's my daughter in the water I lost every time I fought her, yeah I lost every time_ Next picture I was 11 as Charlie opened the door and let me out I had a large smile on my face, he just let me off grounding a few days before he was going to.

I looked up to see tears in Charlie's eyes, and a thought passed through my mind. Charlie loves me, no matter what I will always be his little girl, his baby, his daughter. Charlie meet my eyes and I mouthed 'I love you daddy' Charlie smiled and wiped away his tears 'I love you too'


End file.
